A New School, A New Life
by KandyJoLee
Summary: This is my first fic! what happens when 8 teens from USA are trasfured to Hogwarts? Kati finds out her life has been a lie with a twin brother and new friends life starts over. It has several OCs, plz r&r!
1. first day of school

"What do you mean I'm a witch? Why haven't you told me? I find out now, after all these years and I find out my sophomore year. Why? How?...Well?"

Maybe I should explain why I'm yelling at my parents. It all started this morning on my first day of my sophomore year. By the way, I'm Kati.

I got to school and found my three best friends. We matched our schedules. "Damn, why do I have health again? I passed!" I yelled.

"Yeah you passed, with a...what again? Oh yeah a C-." Alivia teased, she is like super smart.

"That's passing! It's not like it was a D- or an F, which I could see taking over again, but it's a C- I'll have to go talk with Mr. Payne." The rest of our schedules are somewhat alike. Sami and Liv's (Alivia's) schedules are exactly alike, they have three classes with me and Manda has two with me. They only have one class together.

The bell rings. I walk slow and alone to my first hour class, English 10. The announcements come on. "Good morning Forest Park students, and happy Monday. It's great to see all of your faces again and some new faces around school. Today..."

I blanked everything after that out. I cannot concentrate on anything, but this feeling that something big is going to happen and someone strange is going to make it all happen soon. I also have a feeling; I'm about to be in the middle of the most extraordinary thing that has ever happened here, at Forest Park High.

I sensed, rather than heard, a person walk into the room. I turn and see a tall, elderly man in a large coat. I notice I'm not the only one looking. He has long white hair and a matching long beard, sunken blue eyes hidden behind half moon glasses, and a rather long, crooked nose. He looks like a cheerful man who can be very strict, but now he looks like he means business, cheerful business. Almost no skin is showing. His outfit goes all the way to the ground, all the way up to his neck, and it goes past his hands.

Now I look at who sensed his arrival. There are a few more looking now, but the two I see are Matt Sliva and Sean Lichtenberger. Matt is a total ass; he has teased me since the third grade. Sean is, well...Sean, the all around, I don't know about "good guy," but he's nice.

The stranger glanced at us and smiled. He went to Madame Trask and whispered something. She shrieked and picked up the phone. She mumbled so fast I couldn't understand her. But that doesn't matter; I am not listening to what she is saying.

I caught the last announcement Mrs. Holmes was saying. "Also, all sophomores have a meeting in the library at T.P., all sophomores, a meeting during T.P. in the library. That's it for today; you make it a great day."

What's going on at T.P. that is so important? What does it have to do with us? The rest of the class time was really blurry. We got our new English book and had to fill out those stupid what-condition-the-book-is-in sheets. The ones where you-do-any-damage-not-on-the-slip-you-will-be-fined sheets.

Finally the bell rings. I rush out of there and head to my locker to dump my books off, then head straight to the library. I sat down next to Amanda, who was holding hands with Kevin.

"What's this all about?" Manda asked once I was seated.

"I have no clue," I said back, not realizing I was tapping my foot very fast, nor Sami sitting down beside me.

Sami grabbed my knee and said "Slow down. What are you so nervous about?" I shrugged, but couldn't help thinking she was nervous also.

CRACK! The man from Madame Trask's class appeared out of nowhere. Most everybody jump and some even clapped. I see no point, it's not as if he's a "magician." I know a lot more than to think we were all brought here to watch a guy pull rabbits out of his hat and make flowers appear from the end of his fingers.

"Hello," he speaks for the first time that we could hear. "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I..."

"Wait, you mean like from those stupid "Harry Potter" books?" Chelsey Kezerly rudely interrupted him.

"Well, yes, so you all know about Hogwarts? Good, good. So that skips the long intro. Okay then, you probably want to know why you are all here don't you? Yes, well it's time for all of you to find out who you really are, a bit late in my opinion. I think it should be at birth for everyone, but I don't make the rules, now do I? No, because if I did, shoes would be discarded. I am here because every so often, every five years to be exact, children, no, sorry, teenagers are called to come to Hogwarts for a year, or more if they wish to. This year the school is Forest Park. All of your names have been put in a hat to be picked by the hat to come learn with us. I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but time is running out. School starts in four days, so without further ado the hat please. Oh dear, where did I put that darn hat?"

Wow, this is a lot to take in. I look at Liv, who is like a H.P. fanatic; she looks like she is going to burst into tears of happiness. Sami looks so confused, not a very good look for her. Manda and Kevin glance at each other with both amazement and fear in their eyes.

"Aha! Found it. Where did you get to? No worries, you're here now. So, who are the eight who will go, four boys and four girls, for the four houses?" I noticed that he always had his right hand covered, as if not to show anybody what was under it. The hat grumbled and spat out a piece of paper one at a time for Dumbledore to read out loud. "Yes, okay Benjamin Wagner." Ben gets up and walks to the front looking more confused than Sami does. "Alivia Lawrence," Liv got up with a small "Yes!" "Kevin Bucek," Kevin squeezes Manda's hands and gets up to join the others. Manda looks horrified. "Samantha Horst," Sami gets up slowly and walks over to Liv with a little smile. "Matthew Sliva," Matt slouches as he walks, looking angry. "Amanda Bradly," Manda gets up and halfway runs to Kevin.

Then it hits me. All of my friends are going! Will I be the only one of the Fabulous Four left in this shit hole alone? "Sean Lichtenberger," Sean walks up and stood next to Kevin with a look of "This is a joke" on his face. I'm not going to be called, am I? Oh no, please say it's me, please! "The last person going to Hogwarts School is...yes of course. Kati Schumann." My legs start to shake as I get up to stand with my friends.

"Sorry for the rest of you, I hope you will have a great year here. You will stay here for your Wizard and Witch craft training. You can stay till the bell." He told the rest of our-no-longer classmates, who all at once start talking as if eight people from their class are not going anywhere. "As for you," Dumbledore looked at us. "You have the rest of the day to learn of what's to come of you. At the end of school today you will return any books you already have and empty your lockers. You will not be returning this year."

Oh dear what did I get myself into? Dumbledore stays with us all day talking about rules, the school, students, and everything imaginable. It turns out that Forest Park and other schools around America are special for witch and wizarding children and families. He gave us bags that had our plane tickets for tomorrow, a key each that are conjoined vaults at Gringots Bank, and a night mask. "It allows you to learn Muggle classes. The classes you will miss and others you wish," Dumbledore explained.

After the final bell rang we went home to find what we will need is already in a trunk with our initials on them.

This brings me back to the beginning, where I am yelling at my parents for never telling me. "Well?"

"Oh honey, we didn't know." My step-dad said

"How could you not know? There has to have been a witch or wizard in your family at one point, Mom."

"No, there wasn't. Not for Melvin either." My mom told me, looking at the ground.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, fearing the words I thought may come out of her mouth.

Then they came, "I never meant for you to find out like this. Baby, you...you're...adopted." She started sobbing.

We talked for most of the night. I found out that there was a reason I look nothing like any of my family members. The light brown or blond straight hair and light brown or blue eyes. One other big thing I found out was that my "Mom" had a miscarriage and adopted me after a month of paperwork.

"There is another thing we can tell you, one other. Your parents we don't know who they are or were, but their ethnic background. Your real father is English and your real mother... is Irish. So you always did have that Irish in you." My "mom" told me just before I went to bed. She said it with difficulty through her sobs. "Good night, Baby."

The next day we all met up at school like "normal," just as Dumbledore said to do. We sat with out trunks in a deserted classroom, talking about the "sorry" talks everyone had last night. I can't stop thinking about it, but also don't want to let everyone know my life is a big lie. Not even my best friends can know.

"My parents told me not to tell my little sister and that they were 'so so very sorry'." Liv said, a little disgusted with her parents by the sound of her voice. Basically everyone agreed.

"My grandma said I reminded her of herself." Manda snickered.

"I don't give a shit, and neither do my parents." Matt half said to himself, probably assuring himself he doesn't care.

"What about you Kati?" Sami asked me. She could tell I did not look "O.K.".

"What?" I am barely listening to the conversation the others are having. "Oh yeah, you know 'sorry we didn't tell you sooner.'." "And by the way, you're not our child," I thought to my self. I blanked out the rest of the conversation all together after that.

I stood up, sensing Dumbledore coming. "What's going on?" Liv, Sami, and Manda asked in unison.

"Nothing, Dumbledore's coming." I said casually, as if I could always tell if someone was approaching.

"He is? Are you sure?" Ben asks, but as he did Dumbledore walked through the door.

"Yes, he is, and yes, she is, Mr. Wagner." Dumbledore answered for me. They all looked at me. I looked at the ground. That's all I needed, everyone to think I'm weird.. er. "Shall we go? Unfortunately I can't transport you over the ocean, stupid rules, but I can get you to Chicago. Everyone grab your trunks; don't let go and everyone hold on to this. This will get you there." He handed us a shoe. His right hand poked out of its sleeve and Dumbledore quickly covered it. He looked a little worried about it but tried not to let us know. "Um, Oh yes, Miss Bradley, would you be so kind and once everyone is holding, on it can be just a finger as long as you touch it, counting down from three?"

"Of course, Professor, Sir." Manda said shyly. Then he disappeared with a soft pop.

"He disapparated." Liv squealed with delight.

Everyone grabbed their things tightly and touched the shoe. Manda started the count down. "Three... two... one." A huge pull grabbed us all. Our feet left the ground! We cannot let go of the shoe or our things, it's like we are glued to them. It was all so fast, and then it just stopped. We all fell to the ground from the weight of the release. We are in the lobby of the airport in Chicago. "I've always wanted to go to Chicago." Manda said. Everyone laughed and got to their feet.

"Well, you all got here fine." Dumbledore came walking up to us. "Good, let's go then. You have your backpacks I gave you yesterday with everything in them, I see. Good, and you all have your tickets?" We nodded. We walked to terminal 61 east and sat down. "I'm sorry to leave you again, but I have to get back. You are seated alphabetically. So Miss Bradley and Mr. Bucek, you two will be seated in front of Miss Horst and Miss Lawrence. You two will be in front of Mr. Lichtenberger and Miss Schumann, and you will be in front of Mr. Sliva and Mr. Wagner. You will also be sharing your vaults with that person. The numbers are on the keys. They are 397, 398, 399, and 400. I must go now. Hope you have a good flight. See you there." With that he got up and left.

"Well, does anyone know how long this flight is?" Ben asked

"It has to be about seven hours because that's how long it was to Italy when I went. It's about the same I presume." I said, remembering when I went with my step-dad. Matt grunted. I guess he thinks I'm showing off, or he thinks it's a really long flight, or both.

"Are you sure?" Sean asked me. I nodded. "That's a long ride."

"Well you have the pleasure of sitting with me the whole time." I said, joking

"More like torture," Matt snickered. I gave him a funny smile and flipped him off. He gave me a look of surprise and turned away.

Sean smiled. "So, what do you do? Did you bring anything?" He asked

"They have movies playing and music videos in a different language, translated in English. They have food and drinks of course and, if all else fails, I brought a pack of cards." I showed him the cards in my bag.

As we sat waiting, I fumbled with a key around my neck. My "parents" gave it to me before I left for school. "This came with you when we got you. We saved it for when we planed on telling you. It opens a bank vault in London. Keep it close. Keep it safe."

"Now boarding, all first class passengers for London." I looked at the ticket. It said 'First Class'

"You guys, that's us. Dumbledore got us first class tickets!" I said in amazement. We got our things and walked on the plane.

We found our seats. Sean helped me with my bag. "Do you want the window seat?" we asked together. "You can have it," we also said at the same time. Sean stopped me from saying anything else and said, "You sit by the window." He smiled and I slid into my seat.

After some time, and a crap load of people passed us, we started moving. I fumbled with the key, my real parent's key. What are they like, or were like? If they are dead, how did they die? If they are alive, why did they get rid of me? Where are they? Did they love me? What's in this vault? Is Harry Potter a real person? I was out of it for a moment. I did not realize Sean was talking to me until he touched my arm. "What? Wow, oh sorry, were you talking to me? Sorry, I kind of zoned out, thinking about everything. You know, school, home, friends, and family. Sorry, I'm rambling on, aren't I? I'll shut up now."

"It's okay. I just asked what that key is for. Does it mean anything?" Sean pointed at the necklace I am playing with.

"I...um, I don't know yet." I told him looking from the key to his curious face. "So, this is a long trip. What do you do for fun?" He looked at me like I'm crazy." We have a crap load of time to kill. The best way to kill time is, of course, talking. I know just about, nothing about you. So what do you do for fun?"

"I play soccer, or play with my dogs. What about you?"

"I am very artistic. I draw, write poetry, stories, and some designing. I also have music playing 24/7. How's your family? They seem very nice."

"Yeah, they are, they can be a pain at times, but they are okay most of the time. I have an older brother and a younger sister. Also, if you count pets, I have two golden retrievers. And your family?

"My family is messed up." I'm not going to mention the adoption so just my "normal" speech. "My mom married three times, none are my father. You remember the "Blaster Virus" last year? My mom's first husband's second marriage, their son. Her second marriage, the guy robed banks. Her third is a religious freak. My mom has three kids and my father has six, including me. It's cool I can legally go by five last names."

"Wow, that is really messed up!"

"That's just the close family. My great grandma was one of eighteen. Hey, you want to play Egyptian Rat Screw while we talk?"

That was the fastest seven hours of my life, other than sleeping. We watched "Pirates of the Caribbean" and "Mr. Deeds." We talked about everything and played so many games of cards, it's probably a record. The plane landed in London's airport around nine their time. Once again, when we got off, Dumbledore was standing there waiting. We took the bus to the famous Leaky Cauldron, where the guys got a room next to us girls. We were told to get some sleep, for tomorrow, Diagon Alley awaits us.

"We should get some rest, you three. I for one don't want to go looking like hell. I want to be awake for this. I hope it's like the books and movies. Oh, that would be great! All the shops and..." Liv started rambling on and on and, well.. on.

I got into a nice pair of p.j.'s (my blue and silver butterflies and a baggy blue skateboarding t-shirt.) and hopped into one of the two huge beds. "Who am I sleeping with?" I called over Liv's talking and the noise of the others getting ready for bed. Manda raised her hand into the air. She was half inside her trunk with her clothes half off. "Okay. Good night. Sleep tight."

I plopped down and shut my eyes to be disturbed from any early sleeping chances. "Kati, Kati, Kandy Dandy. What were you and Sean talking about on the plane?" Sami asked, in a something's-going-on-between-you-and-him way.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to lie, I know what she means. A few years back everyone had a crush on him, and so did I for like, a week of two. That was only the year he got to our old school, three years ago. Way over now.

"You two were talking and laughing and playing cards and you got to know each other really well, didn't you? So give, what's he like?" Sami deviously never got over her crush.

"He's nice. We played cards, yes. We laughed at the movies, yes. We talked about stuff, yes." I sat up and looked into her eager eyes, so I went on, a little frustrated but that's Sami. "He's into sports and he found out I like art. He's got a really nice family and he found out my family is nuts. He hates cheese, sorry Manda." Manda loves cheese. She is the original cheese-aholic. "And found out I hate mushrooms. He loves Italian food and found out I live Chinese. He doesn't like politics, yet we spent a fourth of the trip talking about it, he's a very good debater. Now may I go to bed?" I said really fast so I possibly had some chance of going to sleep before 1:00A.M.

"Italian food, really?"

"I give up! I'm going to go get a cup of tea, see you in a bit." I said, sliding into my slippers and throwing my hair up with a pencil. I walked downstairs and up to the counter. "Can I get a hot cup of tea, please?" I asked the man behind the bar. We were told to put any thing on a tab and pay once we got our money. It came with two packs of sugar, a lemon slice, and a cookie on a napkin. I found a seat and took a sip. Wow, this stuff is great, no wonder they have tea so much here. I bit the cookie. A thought occurred to me and I pulled the pencil out of my hair, making my big brownish purple curls fall in my face. Ignoring my hair I started drawing a face that came out of no where. It looks like a woman, early twenties, beautiful, but some thing is troubling her.

"You up this late?" someone said behind me touching my shoulder. I jumped so high, I nearly spilled my tea! I turned around to see Sean, taken aback. "Sorry! Next time I'll try to not scare the shit out of you."

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I was thinking. There is no need for you to apologize. I did not expect someone to come down this late." I said assuring him. "What are you doing down here this late?"

"I asked you first."

"I like hot tea before I go to bed, plus Sami was bugging me. You?"

"Can't sleep. I'm the only one awake so I thought, hey I'll come down and have a glass of iced tea," he raised a glass of it." And scare the shit out of Kati while I'm at it," he joked. It's nice to laugh.

"Sit down." He did as I asked.

"Nice, what is it?" he asked, pointing at my picture.

"Something I just toughed of." I passed it to him.

"Nice. You are really good."

"Thanks, I try." He grinned.

"Who is she, and why does she look worried?"

"I don't know. I just started drawing. Strange?"

"A bit."

"Hey!" I pushed him. His grin got bigger. He pushed me back.

"Hey! What? I'm only joking. I think its great you have such a great talent. I wish I could do something like that."

I finished my tea and cookie. "Lets see what you've got." I passed him my pencil and flipped the napkin over to show a black side.

"No, I can't." He pushed it back at me.

"Nonsense. Try a simple flower. You can't mess up there. As Mr. Stender said, 'Flowers are all different, like people are. There is no wrong flower', so follow those words and draw." He picked up the pencil and started.

"It's terrible."

"Let's see." It looks cute it has a curvy stem with a little leaf of the right side, and nine pointy petals off of a small center. "That's not terrible, I like it. It says you are simple but are a perfectionist."

"How do you get that?"

"Well, it's a simple, cute flower and you want it to look like a rose by your attitude. Your flower is you. Don't change it, I like you just the way you are."

Beep. Sean's watch told us it is..."Wow 1:00. We should get to bed."

"Yeah, we have a long day tomorrow." I said, getting up.

We walked up to our rooms in silence. "Good night," he said trying to get his door open with no success.

I walked over to help, turned the key around and got it. "Sleep tight," I said as I closed my door. I walked into a dark room, found my bed and crashed right there, with Sean's flower and my mystery lady still clutched in my hand.

I had an uneasy sleep. I kept waking up from the same dream. I was in s car; my friends were getting smaller every second. I turned to see the driver, but it was a large black dog with a tag that said its name is Snuffles. The dog would then turn into a homely man. He would yell, "HELP HIM!" just before I would wake, every time. The last time I stayed awake I put a pair of jeans and a baggie T-shirt on, after hopping out of the shower. I pulled my hair back in a sloppy bun and glanced into the mirror. "Beautiful!" the mirror said. But I hate the way I look. I have thick arms and thighs, which I cover up all the time. I have a rather large bust and...I'm not fat but I certainly am not thin. My hair is purple now but naturally it is brown and crazy, that's curly and frizzy. I have glasses but wear contacts as much as possible. I have dark brown eyes and am five foot seven.

I look at my friends. Liv is tall, thin, with short brown hair, hazel eyes and wears contacts. Sami is shorter and not as thin as Liv but still thin, with short length brown highlighted hair and brown eyes. Manda is shorter yet and thinner than Liv, with light brown/blond layered hair, brilliant blue eyes and weir contacts. I envy their looks.

I went downstairs and got a hot cup of tea and an apple. I found the table I had the night before and sat down. I took my pocket knife out of my pocket and ate my apple in slices. I read 'The Daily Prophet' that I found in a rack and put on my tab. Very interesting. The picture on the front page was of a giant man moving. The caption below it said:

GIANTS! ARE THEY AT LARGE? SIGHTINGS ALL OVER THE COUNTRYSIDE OF BRITAIN. ARE WE SAFE?

"Same spot again, I see." A voice sounded behind me, which made me jump. I spun around to see Sean once more.

"Will you stop doing that?" I asked, smacking him with the "Prophet" on the shoulder.

"Sorry, it's a habit, I guess," he said smiling and slipping into the seat next to mine. Sean is supper tall, 6' 2", he has dirty blond hair, very skinny, and not bad looking, if you like that kind of person. "What are you, like one of those late to bed, early to rise people?"

"Like you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I never thought about it like that."

"Yet you figure I am?" He shrugged, looking innocent. He glanced in the direction of the stairs and waved. I turned around to see Kevin and Ben walking towards us, shortly followed by Sami, Manda, and Liv. Kevin is around 5'11" tall, brownish hair, skinny, and not bad looking, he is Manda's left hand. Ben is 5'8" tall, brown hair, skinny, not too bad looking, and really rude.

"Where is Matt?" Liv asked once every one had a seat. Ben pointed over her shoulder and mine. Looking, we saw him. "I don't believe it." Matt is in a corner smoking a cigarette. Matt is 5'10" tall, blond hair, skinny, and okay looking, he is a complete ass hole.

Dumbledore arrived and Matt came over, tossing the bud. "You all had a good nights sleep, I hope. Well, no time to waste, come with me." He led us through a back door into a small yard. "Here are your school supply lists." He handed us each a thick piece of parchment. Then he tapped a brick and the wall turned into a doorway.

"Welcome."

We worked our way through the crowded street of witches and wizards in an array of colored robes. The stores all are holding many strange items, such as brooms, potions, clothes, and candy. We walked right up to the tallest building.

"This is Gringots, the only wizarding bank. Here I have to leave you. You can go in and travel to your vaults." He looked over at me over his spectacles as he paused. "Then you go and 'Shop till you drop', as you young ones say. You all have your lists and ask around if you need help. There are willing and very nice people here. Be careful. Be back to the Leaky Cauldron for a good nights rest. You may come back tomorrow but the next day is a long train ride to school. I shall be sending someone to come and collect you. Have a safe and great time, see you all there to be sorted. Don't worried Miss Horst, you will be sorted privately and introduced. You have seats in front of your year's prefects. When your name and house is called you merely have to stand up for a second. See you all soon." And with a small pop, he was gone.

We walked in and up to a free goblin. He sent us to our vaults in pairs, for they are on different levels. Sean and I have a goblin by the name of Jerik to escort us. The cart rushed, turning left, right, and another left. I love it. It is like a roller coaster. Sean looks a little sick though. We came to a sudden halt. Jerik got out and we followed. "Are you alright Sean?" I asked as I handed Jerik my key.

"I'm okay. I must have eaten something bad and then the ride was so fast. I'll be fine, thanks."

The door opened and to our amazement we found two large piles of gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts. We grabbed what we thought was a good amount and headed out.

"Sean, I have another stop if you don't mind, you can leave, and I just have to go to another vault." I told him fiddling with my peeling black nail polish.

"No, don't worry about it, I won't leave you. I don't think we are meeting with everybody else anyways. I won't leave you alone. Let's go." I looked up at him and smiled.

"You can't tell anyone, not even the group. Okay, you promise?" I explained once we stopped at my parents' vault. He nodded, looking interestingly at the door before us. I handed Jerik the key that hangs around my neck. Compared to the other vault's key, it is much larger. Jerik turned the key and with a small clank the enormous door slowly creaked open. I stopped and stood there in amazement.

The vault is full of all this wizard money. Really full, the walls are almost hidden. In the center there is a trunk with what looks like runes carved on it.

"So your mother and step-father, back at home, have a vault in London. Why?" Sean asked, open mouthed.

"You can't tell the others, but they are not my real parents. I just found out two days ago. I don't know who my real parents are, or if they are dead, who they were. I was adopted at seven months old." I told him staring transfixed at the trunk.

"Wow, Kati I never knew. Wait, the stuff you told me on the plane. You said…"

"I told you the story I knew growing up. I did not want to tell anyone but.."

"I would not leave you alone here. I am so, so sorry. I should have left. I just…"

"No, it's okay. I don't think I would like it here by myself. Plus, I feel better that I told someone.

I cannot stand the questions that filled my head once I set eyes on that trunk. What's in there? What do those symbols mean? Will it tell me about my parents? Will it tell me who I am? Is all this mine? That money in there must be millions. I can't stand it anymore. I slowly made my way to the trunk, Sean at my side. "Open it please." I said.

He bent and tried to open it, but he could not. He stopped and read something. "It says only a blood relative can open it. I can't; you have to."

I bent beside Sean and lifted the lid. Inside I found an arrange of several things, such as books, papers, cloaks, and a blanket. There is a potion bottle on top with a letter and a jewelry box next to it. I don't want to stay here much longer I feel a lump in my throat and tears in my eyes. I shut the lid, after grabbing a handful or two of coins. The trunk says more. If I put my hand on top and say, 'Shrinkith!' it will shrink. To make it bigger I say, 'Growith!' simple as that.

"Shrinkith!" I said holding my hand on the top of the trunk, and to my amazement the trunk is now shrinking in my grip. I pocketed it and got up feeling as if I could be a mute. I looked at Sean and he nodded. He led the way out of the vault. Stepping out, I wiped a tear out of my eye and got into the cart. Sean must have told Jerik to take us to the entrance because we started moving again.

At the entrance once more I looked at Sean and said, "I hope this place is like the books, because I can really go for one of those ice creams."

"Me too. Are you all right?" he asked, looking very concerned.

"I'll be fine after some ice cream." I said jokingly. "Thanks for staying with me, Sean. I don't know what I would have done without you."

On the way to Florean's Ice Cream Shop Sami, Liv, Manda, and Kevin flagged us down. Ben and Matt are nowhere to be found. We found a large round table out on the balcony. I looked over at Sean who glanced back. The look he gave me was as to say, 'You can't keep it a secret for long; they need to know, you need to tell them.'

We all ordered the favorites that did not sound dangerous, like Red Rose Thorns, Dragon's Claws, and Snake Fangs. I tried a safe flavor of Chocolate/Zucchini Bread.

I cannot get the thing in my pocket out of my mind. I was Just thinking, "it comes from my real parents." The people who gave me up for no apparent reason.

It took me a minute to realize everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"I just asked you, 'What do you think of your ice cream?' What's wrong with you?" Sami asked, looking concerned. I glanced at Sean. He gave me the look again. I know I have to tell them. It's now or never. Why can't it be never?

"Alright, I have something big to tell you all. Kevin, you probably don't care, but so what." I went through the story my adopted parents gave me. I told them about the vault and the trunk. Pulling it out I heard Liv give a sympathetic gasp.

"Growith!" I said holding my finger on the spot I held my hand earlier. It grew on the ground. Opening it I saw the potion bottle and note. Taking the letter I read it in my head.

My Dear Katheles,

If you are reading this then your mother and I are dead. There is so much to say and not enough time. Your mother and I love you so very much and because of that love we had to give you up for adoption. Before that we had to change your appearance so the Dark Lord would never find you. This potion shall bring you to your original state. We did this because of your gift. The Dark Lord finds you a threat to him. You may see other things in here like Maridith's jewelry box. Inside is our family crest of the Selvens. Wear it in pride. One cloak is an invisibility cloak and the other is my own. Maridith made you a blanket and the books are our history; our ancestors' books of shadows and other spell books. The papers are real and are to be kept safe. Pictures are in one of the books. Maridith and I are on the front holding you and your twin brother, Johnothes Gabrial. We love you so much; Johothes will see you at school. He did not poses the same gift you have and the school took him in. good-bye my sweet Katheles Jolyne.

Love always, Anthoni

A brother? A twin brother? Original state? Katheles Jolyne? Selven?

"What is it?" "What's wrong?" "Kati?" Liv, Sami, and Manda asked in unison.

Without a word I reached for the jewelry box. Opening the box I say an oddly familiar bracelet with a crest on it. My crest on it. Putting it on I felt like I belonged, something I have not felt in a very long time.

"Kati?" "Are you okay?" Manda and Sami asked.

"Is she alright?" Kevin asked timidly.

I passed the letter to the center of the table. I don't care who knows. I am more confused, but I'm happy to know something.

Liv grabs the letter and reads it out loud. Once she finished the same questions I asked filled the table.

"Are you going to take the potion?" Sami asks.

I looked at her and nodded my head, 'yes.'

"Should you really do that? What if it does something wrong and you die? It's old, you don't know what it could do," Manda added very depressingly.

"If I die you can all split my things up and keep them to remember me by." I said to joke the mood up a little, did not work.

"Kati!" "That's not funny!" "Don't you dare kid about that!"

"Sorry!" I said, examinating the potion. Should I take it? Why not? Pulling the top off I thought 'Bottoms up!'

The changing in me is not pleasant. It feels like I'm being pulled inside out through my belly button. It's moving down to my feet and up to my head. I am trying to show little, to my friends, of what I really feel, my body says I have head and stomach pains. My eyes say different.

Suddenly it stopped. I found myself kneeling on the ground. No one was around so I quickly move up to my seat. I was soon met by gasps. I couldn't see a thing. Every thing was all blurry. I moved my contacts and realized that I didn't need them any more.

"Kati!" "Oh my..!" "Wow!" "Look at you." "Yeah!" was heard from everyone at the table.

"What? Do I look that bad? I need to use the ladies room. I have to see for myself." I said getting up from my seat. Slowly I moved into the shop and made my way to the ladies room, feeling eyes watching my every move.

In the ladies room I had doubts. 'Alright on the count of three. One, I hope I look good. Two, do I look gross? Three.' I looked up. "Wow" was right. My face had a new clear, smooth, thin look to it and my nose is smaller. My eyes are no longer just brown; they are dark brown with a spot of blue in the right eye and green in the other with a gray rim. My hair is much longer and instead of brown (dyed purple) curly-frizz, I have a deep red with black and white highlights. And it's wavy. That's not it, my whole body has thinned down. I can feel my clothes and shoes are too big for my new form.

I hear the door open and watch Liv, Sami, and Manda walk in. "Kati? Is that really you?"

"Yes.. at least I think so." Have I changed other than my appearance? Am I not the same person I was before?

"I didn't think it would do that much of a difference. To tell you the truth I didn't think it would work." Liv said

"What do you think?" I asked twirling for them.

"I like it." "It's different." "You look great."

"At least I didn't go shopping for robes yet. They wouldn't fit now if I had." We all laughed.

"Speaking of, let's go do what we girls do best. A shopping spree!" Manda said.

We all went in for a group hug and walked out of the ladies room in a happier mood. Out on the deck we finished our ice cream and left. I put the shrunken trunk back in my pocket feeling like a new and better person.

"Ah! Ze Americanz. How niz to sez you." My Olivandor said upon our entering his wand shop. "Yez, Yez! Let'z ztart zhall we? Mizz. Horzt if you pleaze."

Sami walks over to him as a tape measurer starts measuring everything about her, not only how tall she is, but how long her nose is. Liv and I start giggling because we have read this in the Harry Potter books.

Mr. Olivandor takes notice of the tape and shouts, "ztop, ztop, ztop, you ztuped ztring. How many timez must I tell you? Zorry. Get ze otherz."

He turned to look at the thousands of boxes. He walked down a row and came out on the other side holding several boxes, a good twenty or more,

"Ere we go." He handed us each one as Matt and Ben walk in. "You're late!" The measuring tape flies over and starts measuring them. Mr. Olivandor hands them wands too.

We all stand there dumbstruck. "Well, givz em a wave." As we did he took them away and switched them. Again we tried and again he took them away.

Finally he was satisfied with what each of us had. "Good, good, now letz ring you up." We walked up to the counter, wands in hands. "Mizz Horzt; Oak, Hippogriff feather. 8 ½", bezt uzed for tranzfiguration, 3 Galleonz. Mizz Bradley; Cherry, Veela hair. 8", bezt uzed for charmz, also 3 Galleonz. Mizz Zchumann; Willow, Lepercon four leaf clover, 10 ½", bezt uzed for charmz and defenze againzt the dark artz, 3 Galleonz. Mizz Lawrence; black walnut, zilver thiztle, 10" bezt uzed for tranzfiguration and charmz. 3 Galleonz. Mr. Wagner; birch, phoenix feather, 9", bezt uzed for tranzfiguration.3 Galleonz. Mr. Zlivia; elm, dragon heartztring, 11", bezt uzed for defenze againzt the dark artz. 3 Galleonz. Mr. Lichtenberger; maple, unicorn hair, 13" bezt uzed for defenze againzt the dark artz. 3 Galleonz. Mr. Buzik; pine, eagle feather, 12 ½", bezt uzed for charmz. 3 Galleonz. Very good. Good day, nize doin' biznezz with youz."

Walking out I heard Matt asking Ben what had happened to me. Cool, that really inflated my confidence to hear that come from the guy who use to call me stupid, fat, ugly, smelly, bitchy, and well you get the point.

"Okay, next uniforms." Alivia said enthusiastically. "Then the pet shop. Then everything else. Okay? Lets go."

Two by two we went, got measured, and get our new uniforms. I was happy to see they had more than uniforms there. They had other clothes; t-shirts, sweatshirts, jeans, and other. I went and got my uniforms and a whole new word robe. Once everyone had finished there we made our way to the pet shop.

Inside, the noise overwhelming us, we started shopping for the animals we each desired. There is so many to choose from. I think I will get an owl and a kitten.

Toads? No. Tats? No. Snakes? Ohh I wouldn't mind having one of those, but I am going to be staying with a bunch of girls. They may not like a snake in the room. That's a no then. Pigeon? No. I wonder which guy I will be with? Cats? Here we go. Owh! I love them all.

One little kitten walks up to the edge of the cage, to where I am. It is black all over but for a spot on its nose and tip of its tale. Slowly I bend down and pick it up. It's a boy and I want him. Now for and owl.

I pass Sami and Manda at the fish tank. They are making faces at the fish. There is a sign that says, "Owls up the tower." I make my way to the stairs and walk up to the tower.

At the top I find myself surrounded by owls of every kind. Big, small, black, brown, white, fat, skinny. None of there really look like me. Not literally. They don't look like what I am looking for. Leaving I spot the one. Snowy white at first but when it turns it looks like a hawk. She is beautiful. With my new friends I make my way down to take them to our new home.

At the counter I find Liv with a calico cat. She already has two back home. Amanda has an owl. It's auburn color. Sami has a few gold fish. I thought so, she would be allergic to anything else. Matt has an eagle owl. Ben had a barn owl. Sean has a white cat. Kevin has an orange cat.

I get up to order and I see a snake sitting on the counter. "50 off, too small." He's about 6-7". I will buy him. I will give him a home. The girls will just have to get over it.

I left with three new friends. Prudence ( Prue) the owl, Shadow the kitten, and Iota (Ota) the small snake. I also got a band on Prue that is a tag of who she is and who I am. Shadow got a spiked collar with a tag. Ota got a new small home with a small tree and rock. They all got food and a caring owner.

"Let's get brooms." Manda calls out.

"Okay, let's go." Liv said as she walks. Finally we find it. The broom on display is " The Fire Bird 3000 XZ." 2000 Galleons. Wow that's expensive. "That's a lot for a broom." Liv said with disgust. "Let's find something cheaper."

I don't know, I have this money from my real parents. Should I treat myself to the broom in the display? I really like it. It's dark colored wood, with an even end, and etched in silver, it has the name on the handle. Yes, I think I will buy it. With out anyone realizing I went to the desk and asked for the Fire Bird 3000 XZ. The sales lady gave me the broom wrapped up. I paid her and went to help Amanda and Kevin look for their brooms.

As we all walked out, with our new brooms all wrapped up, Liv says, "Next, books." We followed her.

Everyone had so much new things that we had to put our things in the shopping carts. They are carts that float behind us as we walk.

Looking at the book list each of us got we found we needed:

Transfiguration 5th year

Hogwarts a history

Potions book set (1-5)

Herbology

Defense against the Dark Arts

I wonder what kind of extra interesting books they have there? Maybe they have novels; that would be nice.

It's a little crowded in here but we find help to get all our books. I trail off as the helper goes up the second floor for eight books of transfiguration 5th year. I am in a small row of books about crystal ball and tealeaf readings. I back up to get a better look at a higher shelf and bump into someone. I almost fall over but this guy helps me stay standing.

"Oh my, I am sooo sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"Hey, it's cool. No harm done." He replies casually. He is really cute. He is around 6'2" tall, not too skinny he has muscles, shaggy dark, dark brown hair, very tan, deep brown/gray eyes, and a scar on his right eyebrow. He maybe Mexican or something like that. "Just be more careful around Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I guess I really….. Wait, how did you know I was going to Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Your friends and your books. 'Hogwarts a history,' it was not that hard to figure out." He said. Starting to walk away he manages to say, "See you at school." He was right I was holding the book 'Hogwarts a history' but how did my friends give away we are going to Hogwarts?

Later on, as we walked back to the hotel, the next day, after we already stopped and got our potions kits, cauldrons, gloves, quills, and parchment. I still could not get this mystery man out of my mind. I decided to tell the girls. Liv's first thought was that it was Harry Potter. "It can't be Liv." I explained.

"Why not?" she protested.

"One, he was Mexican or something. Two, his scar was on is eyebrow and not in the shape of a lightning bolt. Three, he was really tall, isn't Harry short? Last four, he had brown/gray eyes not green."

"Oh, well, so he was hot?" she recovered.

"Well, ya. I think he is a student because he told me he would see me at school. Maybe I will just never see him again. Oh well." I said thinking about going to Hogwarts. It's like a dream; something you can't truly do. "Hey think about it; we are going to Hogwarts tomorrow. How cool is that?"

"Actually 8hrs. 27min. to be exact." Sami mentioned.

"Well I feel we should all get a good nights rest then. I say everyone in bed in half an hour. That gives Sami and myself a few min. to take showers. You two can take them tomorrow morning. I will set the alarm for 6:00am. Everyone okay with that?" Liv is on the ball tonight; well, except for the mystery man thing.

"Sounds good to me. I will go say good night to Kevee. See you in a few." Amanda rushed out of the room.

"Sure, I get the shower first." Sami ran for the bathroom.

"Well, I'm okay with it but I think I will get a cup of hot tea before I hit the sack." I said as I walked to the door. "Your want something Liv?"

"No, I'm good. See you before bed time." She replied.

On my way down the stairs I almost fell over an orange cat that ran under my feet. A girl with bushy brown hair ran after it calling, "Come here Crookshanks, come to mommy." The name of the cat makes me think for a moment. For some strange reason I feel that I just saw Hermonie Granger, from the Harry Potter books……yeah right, and I can breath under water and fly.

The next morning we all met up for breakfast before heading out to school for the first time .we all had a great big meal. After which we sat around the fireplace waiting for Dumbledore to arrive.

I sat in a large bean bag in front of the fireplace. I stared at the memorizing flames move up and down. I noted that everyone was silent, probably thinking about school, friends, family, or what not. I was thinking of how much my life has changed already. How much more will it change?

Our silence came to an end when someone yelled, "Harry, is Crookshanks down there with you?" I could just see Liv's expression of excitement, but she was thinking it could be just someone else. That changed when the guy yelled back, "No Hermonie." Liv snapped her head around so fast and started looking around frantically.

She slowed down when Dumbledore arrived, but did not stop looking. Dumbledore told us to go get all our stuff to leave for the train. "Because it will be a fun experience to ride the train: plus you may meet new people."

As we started to leave to get our things Dumbledore asked me to stay for a moment. "Yes Professor?" I asked.

"Miss Schumann, I have observed that you don't look like your "usual" self today. I was wondering if you have visited your parents vault? The vault that the key around your neck belongs to." Dumbledore never misses a step (well at least according to the Harry Potter books.)

"Yes, I have Professor." I told him wondering if I should tell him more or does he already know?

"So, Miss Selven or Miss Schumann, which would you like to be known as? Also, Kati or Katheles?" He asked.

Well, I had not thought about that before now. "I would like to use my true name but have Kati as a nick name. You know short for Katheles. Is that alright?" I figured that would be good; I don't know, if people called me Katheles, would I answer them?

"Of course it is alright, Kati Selven. I shall present you as, Katheles or Kati Selven; how does that sound?" He asked. It seems like he is really trying not to offend me by calling me the wrong name.

"That is perfect, Professor." I answered happily; yet I wonder what my adoptive parents would think about that change?

"Thank you for clearing that up for me. You can go get your things." He said reliving me of being in his presence alone.

About a half hour later we all have seats on the train. The guys and Manda are in one room and Sami, Liv, and I in the one next door.

I told Liv and Sami about what Dumbledore talked to me about. "So we can't call you Kashew anymore?" Sami asked. I get nick names for everything I am in; for my dance team I am known as Shoemacker and in cheerleading I am just Shoe, both a spin on my last name…well before I knew I had a different last name. Then there is Kandy, I got that from the way I acted when I got a sugar buzz.

Before I could respond an enormous toad came into our compartment. Sami and Liv started screaming. I jumped on the seat to find something to put the little guy in. As I pulled on a small box that I found, something starts to fall on my head. Someone behind me holds the stuff from falling and helps me down. I start to say thanks but as I turn to see who had helped me I could not say anything but, "Hey, it's you. Your the guy from the book store."

"Yes I am. Nice to see you again." he replied.

As my senses came back to me I realized he was not alone. Two other guys had come into help Liv and Sami's cries. The other guys took the box from my and grabbed the toad. After the little thing was out of the room we all introduced each other. "This is Alivia or Liv, this is Samantha or Sami, and I am Katheles or Kati." I said

"This is Jessie, Mic, and I am Alex." My mystery man was solved. His name? Alex.

The guys hung around talking about their past years at Hogwarts. They are all in Gryfindor and in our year. We introduced them to everyone else in the other room. Liv had to ask, it was eating her alive. "Is Harry Potter real?" She blurted out.

Mic looked at her funny like. "Yes, he's real. He's in sixth year. He's an okay guy. A lot of strange things happen around him though."

As Liv and Sami got the 411 on Harry, Alex and I played 20 questions. I started off by asking his full name.

"It's Alexander Lee Nazorenee. Good question, the same for you." He said.

"Okay then, Katheles JoLyne Seleven."

"No way! I know a guy with that last name. His first name is ….."

"John, Johnothes, yes I know. Don't tell him quite yet though, please? He is my brother." I interrupted his shocked reply's only to be met with confusion.

"Wait, he never said he had a sister. All he said was when his parents died at you-know-who's hands he came to live and learn and Hogwarts. He lived in the hospital wing with Madame until he became of age. Bloody Hell, that does not make sense."

"I only just found out my-self. I was adopted in the USA to be protected. We are twins, John and me." I paused for a moment, letting Alex take this all in. "What does John look like? Is he nice?"

"Blimy, I can see in now. You both have the same hair type and your eyes…" as Alex looked into my eyes he got pink in the ears and turned away. "Yeah he's nice, a great friend."

Sensing an uncomfortable environment I said, " Hey what happened to our game? So what are your hobbies?"


	2. The Confession

After the final bell rang we went home to find what we will need is already in a trunk with our initials on them.

This brings me back to the beginning, where I am yelling at my parents for never telling me. "Well?"

"Oh honey, we didn't know." My step-dad said

"How could you not know? There has to have been a witch or wizard in your family at one point, Mom."

"No, there wasn't. Not for Melvin either." My mom told me, looking at the ground.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, fearing the words I thought may come out of her mouth.

Then they came, "I never meant for you to find out like this. Baby, you...you're...adopted." She started sobbing.

We talked for most of the night. I found out that there was a reason I look nothing like any of my family members. The light brown or blond straight hair and light brown or blue eyes. One other big thing I found out was that my "Mom" had a miscarriage and adopted me after a month of paperwork.

"There is another thing we can tell you, one other. Your parents we don't know who they are or were, but their ethnic background. Your real father is English and your real mother... is Irish. So you always did have that Irish in you." My "mom" told me just before I went to bed. She said it with difficulty through her sobs. "Good night, Baby."

The next day we all met up at school like "normal," just as Dumbledore said to do. We sat with out trunks in a deserted classroom, talking about the "sorry" talks everyone had last night. I can't stop thinking about it, but also don't want to let everyone know my life is a big lie. Not even my best friends can know.

"My parents told me not to tell my little sister and that they were 'so so very sorry'." Liv said, a little disgusted with her parents by the sound of her voice. Basically everyone agreed.

"My grandma said I reminded her of herself." Manda snickered.

"I don't give a shit, and neither do my parents." Matt half said to himself, probably assuring himself he doesn't care.

"What about you Kati?" Sami asked me. She could tell I did not look "O.K.".

"What?" I am barely listening to the conversation the others are having. "Oh yeah, you know 'sorry we didn't tell you sooner.'." "And by the way, you're not our child," I thought to my self. I blanked out the rest of the conversation all together after that.

I stood up, sensing Dumbledore coming. "What's going on?" Liv, Sami, and Manda asked in unison.

"Nothing, Dumbledore's coming." I said casually, as if I could always tell if someone was approaching.

"He is? Are you sure?" Ben asks, but as he did Dumbledore walked through the door.

"Yes, he is, and yes, she is, Mr. Wagner." Dumbledore answered for me. They all looked at me. I looked at the ground. That's all I needed, everyone to think I'm weird.. er. "Shall we go? Unfortunately I can't transport you over the ocean, stupid rules, but I can get you to Chicago. Everyone grab your trunks; don't let go and everyone hold on to this. This will get you there." He handed us a shoe. His right hand poked out of its sleeve and Dumbledore quickly covered it. He looked a little worried about it but tried not to let us know. "Um, Oh yes, Miss Bradley, would you be so kind and once everyone is holding, on it can be just a finger as long as you touch it, counting down from three?"

"Of course, Professor, Sir." Manda said shyly. Then he disappeared with a soft pop.

"He disapparated." Liv squealed with delight.

Everyone grabbed their things tightly and touched the shoe. Manda started the count down. "Three... two... one." A huge pull grabbed us all. Our feet left the ground! We cannot let go of the shoe or our things, it's like we are glued to them. It was all so fast, and then it just stopped. We all fell to the ground from the weight of the release. We are in the lobby of the airport in Chicago. "I've always wanted to go to Chicago." Manda said. Everyone laughed and got to their feet.


	3. Traveling to a New World

"Well, you all got here fine." Dumbledore came walking up to us. "Good, let's go then. You have your backpacks I gave you yesterday with everything in them, I see. Good, and you all have your tickets?" We nodded. We walked to terminal 61 east and sat down. "I'm sorry to leave you again, but I have to get back. You are seated alphabetically. So Miss Bradley and Mr. Bucek, you two will be seated in front of Miss Horst and Miss Lawrence. You two will be in front of Mr. Lichtenberger and Miss Schumann, and you will be in front of Mr. Sliva and Mr. Wagner. You will also be sharing your vaults with that person. The numbers are on the keys. They are 397, 398, 399, and 400. I must go now. Hope you have a good flight. See you there." With that he got up and left.

"Well, does anyone know how long this flight is?" Ben asked

"It has to be about seven hours because that's how long it was to Italy when I went. It's about the same I presume." I said, remembering when I went with my step-dad. Matt grunted. I guess he thinks I'm showing off, or he thinks it's a really long flight, or both.

"Are you sure?" Sean asked me. I nodded. "That's a long ride."

"Well you have the pleasure of sitting with me the whole time." I said, joking

"More like torture," Matt snickered. I gave him a funny smile and flipped him off. He gave me a look of surprise and turned away.

Sean smiled. "So, what do you do? Did you bring anything?" He asked

"They have movies playing and music videos in a different language, translated in English. They have food and drinks of course and, if all else fails, I brought a pack of cards." I showed him the cards in my bag.

As we sat waiting, I fumbled with a key around my neck. My "parents" gave it to me before I left for school. "This came with you when we got you. We saved it for when we planed on telling you. It opens a bank vault in London. Keep it close. Keep it safe."

"Now boarding, all first class passengers for London." I looked at the ticket. It said 'First Class'

"You guys, that's us. Dumbledore got us first class tickets!" I said in amazement. We got our things and walked on the plane.

We found our seats. Sean helped me with my bag. "Do you want the window seat?" we asked together. "You can have it," we also said at the same time. Sean stopped me from saying anything else and said, "You sit by the window." He smiled and I slid into my seat.

After some time, and a crap load of people passed us, we started moving. I fumbled with the key, my real parent's key. What are they like, or were like? If they are dead, how did they die? If they are alive, why did they get rid of me? Where are they? Did they love me? What's in this vault? Is Harry Potter a real person? I was out of it for a moment. I did not realize Sean was talking to me until he touched my arm. "What? Wow, oh sorry, were you talking to me? Sorry, I kind of zoned out, thinking about everything. You know, school, home, friends, and family. Sorry, I'm rambling on, aren't I? I'll shut up now."

"It's okay. I just asked what that key is for. Does it mean anything?" Sean pointed at the necklace I am playing with.

"I...um, I don't know yet." I told him looking from the key to his curious face. "So, this is a long trip. What do you do for fun?" He looked at me like I'm crazy." We have a crap load of time to kill. The best way to kill time is, of course, talking. I know just about, nothing about you. So what do you do for fun?"

"I play soccer, or play with my dogs. What about you?"

"I am very artistic. I draw, write poetry, stories, and some designing. I also have music playing 24/7. How's your family? They seem very nice."

"Yeah, they are, they can be a pain at times, but they are okay most of the time. I have an older brother and a younger sister. Also, if you count pets, I have two golden retrievers. And your family?

"My family is messed up." I'm not going to mention the adoption so just my "normal" speech. "My mom married three times, none are my father. You remember the "Blaster Virus" last year? My mom's first husband's second marriage, their son. Her second marriage, the guy robed banks. Her third is a religious freak. My mom has three kids and my father has six, including me. It's cool I can legally go by five last names."

"Wow, that is really messed up!"

"That's just the close family. My great grandma was one of eighteen. Hey, you want to play Egyptian Rat Screw while we talk?"

That was the fastest seven hours of my life, other than sleeping. We watched "Pirates of the Caribbean" and "Mr. Deeds." We talked about everything and played so many games of cards, it's probably a record. The plane landed in London's airport around nine their time. Once again, when we got off, Dumbledore was standing there waiting. We took the bus to the famous Leaky Cauldron, where the guys got a room next to us girls. We were told to get some sleep, for tomorrow, Diagon Alley awaits us.


	4. The Night Before A Big Day

"We should get some rest, you three. I for one don't want to go looking like hell. I want to be awake for this. I hope it's like the books and movies. Oh, that would be great! All the shops and..." Liv started rambling on and on and, well.. on.

I got into a nice pair of p.j.'s (my blue and silver butterflies and a baggy blue skateboarding t-shirt.) and hopped into one of the two huge beds. "Who am I sleeping with?" I called over Liv's talking and the noise of the others getting ready for bed. Manda raised her hand into the air. She was half inside her trunk with her clothes half off. "Okay. Good night. Sleep tight."

I plopped down and shut my eyes to be disturbed from any early sleeping chances. "Kati, Kati, Kandy Dandy. What were you and Sean talking about on the plane?" Sami asked, in a something's-going-on-between-you-and-him way.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to lie, I know what she means. A few years back everyone had a crush on him, and so did I for like, a week of two. That was only the year he got to our old school, three years ago. Way over now.

"You two were talking and laughing and playing cards and you got to know each other really well, didn't you? So give, what's he like?" Sami deviously never got over her crush.

"He's nice. We played cards, yes. We laughed at the movies, yes. We talked about stuff, yes." I sat up and looked into her eager eyes, so I went on, a little frustrated but that's Sami. "He's into sports and he found out I like art. He's got a really nice family and he found out my family is nuts. He hates cheese, sorry Manda." Manda loves cheese. She is the original cheese-aholic. "And found out I hate mushrooms. He loves Italian food and found out I live Chinese. He doesn't like politics, yet we spent a fourth of the trip talking about it, he's a very good debater. Now may I go to bed?" I said really fast so I possibly had some chance of going to sleep before 1:00A.M.

"Italian food, really?"

"I give up! I'm going to go get a cup of tea, see you in a bit." I said, sliding into my slippers and throwing my hair up with a pencil. I walked downstairs and up to the counter. "Can I get a hot cup of tea, please?" I asked the man behind the bar. We were told to put any thing on a tab and pay once we got our money. It came with two packs of sugar, a lemon slice, and a cookie on a napkin. I found a seat and took a sip. Wow, this stuff is great, no wonder they have tea so much here. I bit the cookie. A thought occurred to me and I pulled the pencil out of my hair, making my big brownish purple curls fall in my face. Ignoring my hair I started drawing a face that came out of no where. It looks like a woman, early twenties, beautiful, but some thing is troubling her.

"You up this late?" someone said behind me touching my shoulder. I jumped so high, I nearly spilled my tea! I turned around to see Sean, taken aback. "Sorry! Next time I'll try to not scare the shit out of you."

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I was thinking. There is no need for you to apologize. I did not expect someone to come down this late." I said assuring him. "What are you doing down here this late?"

"I asked you first."

"I like hot tea before I go to bed, plus Sami was bugging me. You?"

"Can't sleep. I'm the only one awake so I thought, hey I'll come down and have a glass of iced tea," he raised a glass of it." And scare the shit out of Kati while I'm at it," he joked. It's nice to laugh.

"Sit down." He did as I asked.

"Nice, what is it?" he asked, pointing at my picture.

"Something I just toughed of." I passed it to him.

"Nice. You are really good."

"Thanks, I try." He grinned.

"Who is she, and why does she look worried?"

"I don't know. I just started drawing. Strange?"

"A bit."

"Hey!" I pushed him. His grin got bigger. He pushed me back.

"Hey! What? I'm only joking. I think its great you have such a great talent. I wish I could do something like that."

I finished my tea and cookie. "Lets see what you've got." I passed him my pencil and flipped the napkin over to show a black side.

"No, I can't." He pushed it back at me.

"Nonsense. Try a simple flower. You can't mess up there. As Mr. Stender said, 'Flowers are all different, like people are. There is no wrong flower', so follow those words and draw." He picked up the pencil and started.

"It's terrible."

"Let's see." It looks cute it has a curvy stem with a little leaf of the right side, and nine pointy petals off of a small center. "That's not terrible, I like it. It says you are simple but are a perfectionist."

"How do you get that?"

"Well, it's a simple, cute flower and you want it to look like a rose by your attitude. Your flower is you. Don't change it, I like you just the way you are."

Beep. Sean's watch told us it is..."Wow 1:00. We should get to bed."

"Yeah, we have a long day tomorrow." I said, getting up.

We walked up to our rooms in silence. "Good night," he said trying to get his door open with no success.

I walked over to help, turned the key around and got it. "Sleep tight," I said as I closed my door. I walked into a dark room, found my bed and crashed right there, with Sean's flower and my mystery lady still clutched in my hand.


	5. The Morning Before

I had an uneasy sleep. I kept waking up from the same dream. I was in s car; my friends were getting smaller every second. I turned to see the driver, but it was a large black dog with a tag that said its name is Snuffles. The dog would then turn into a homely man. He would yell, "HELP HIM!" just before I would wake, every time. The last time I stayed awake I put a pair of jeans and a baggie T-shirt on, after hopping out of the shower. I pulled my hair back in a sloppy bun and glanced into the mirror. "Beautiful!" the mirror said. But I hate the way I look. I have thick arms and thighs, which I cover up all the time. I have a rather large bust and...I'm not fat but I certainly am not thin. My hair is purple now but naturally it is brown and crazy, that's curly and frizzy. I have glasses but wear contacts as much as possible. I have dark brown eyes and am five foot seven.

I look at my friends. Liv is tall, thin, with short brown hair, hazel eyes and wears contacts. Sami is shorter and not as thin as Liv but still thin, with short length brown highlighted hair and blue eyes. Manda is shorter yet and thinner than Liv, with light brown/blond layered hair, brilliant blue eyes and weir contacts. I envy their looks.

I went downstairs and got a hot cup of tea and an apple. I found the table I had the night before and sat down. I took my pocket knife out of my pocket and ate my apple in slices. I read 'The Daily Prophet' that I found in a rack and put on my tab. Very interesting. The picture on the front page was of a giant man moving. The caption below it said:

GIANTS! ARE THEY AT LARGE? SIGHTINGS ALL OVER THE COUNTRYSIDE OF BRITAIN. ARE WE SAFE?

"Same spot again, I see." A voice sounded behind me, which made me jump. I spun around to see Sean once more.

"Will you stop doing that?" I asked, smacking him with the "Prophet" on the shoulder.

"Sorry, it's a habit, I guess," he said smiling and slipping into the seat next to mine. Sean is supper tall, 6' 2", he has dirty blond hair, very skinny, and not bad looking, if you like that kind of person. "What are you, like one of those late to bed, early to rise people?"

"Like you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I never thought about it like that."

"Yet you figure I am?" He shrugged, looking innocent. He glanced in the direction of the stairs and waved. I turned around to see Kevin and Ben walking towards us, shortly followed by Sami, Manda, and Liv. Kevin is around 5'11" tall, brownish hair, skinny, and not bad looking, he is Manda's left hand. Ben is 5'8" tall, brown hair, skinny, not too bad looking, and really rude.

"Where is Matt?" Liv asked once every one had a seat. Ben pointed over her shoulder and mine. Looking, we saw him. "I don't believe it." Matt is in a corner smoking a cigarette. Matt is 5'10" tall, blond hair, skinny, and okay looking, he is a complete ass hole.

Dumbledore arrived and Matt came over, tossing the bud. "You all had a good nights sleep, I hope. Well, no time to waste, come with me." He led us through a back door into a small yard. "Here are your school supply lists." He handed us each a thick piece of parchment. Then he tapped a brick and the wall turned into a doorway.

"Welcome."


	6. The Mystery Vault

We worked our way through the crowded street of witches and wizards in an array of colored robes. The stores all are holding many strange items, such as brooms, potions, clothes, and candy. We walked right up to the tallest building.

"This is Gringots, the only wizarding bank. Here I have to leave you. You can go in and travel to your vaults." He looked over at me over his spectacles as he paused. "Then you go and 'Shop till you drop', as you young ones say. You all have your lists and ask around if you need help. There are willing and very nice people here. Be careful. Be back to the Leaky Cauldron for a good nights rest. You may come back tomorrow but the next day is a long train ride to school. I shall be sending someone to come and collect you. Have a safe and great time, see you all there to be sorted. Don't worried Miss Horst, you will be sorted privately and introduced. You have seats in front of your year's prefects. When your name and house is called you merely have to stand up for a second. See you all soon." And with a small pop, he was gone.

We walked in and up to a free goblin. He sent us to our vaults in pairs, for they are on different levels. Sean and I have a goblin by the name of Jerik to escort us. The cart rushed, turning left, right, and another left. I love it. It is like a roller coaster. Sean looks a little sick though. We came to a sudden halt. Jerik got out and we followed. "Are you alright Sean?" I asked as I handed Jerik my key.

"I'm okay. I must have eaten something bad and then the ride was so fast. I'll be fine, thanks."

The door opened and to our amazement we found two large piles of gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts. We grabbed what we thought was a good amount and headed out.

"Sean, I have another stop if you don't mind, you can leave, and I just have to go to another vault." I told him fiddling with my peeling black nail polish.

"No, don't worry about it, I won't leave you. I don't think we are meeting with everybody else anyways. I won't leave you alone. Let's go." I looked up at him and smiled.

"You can't tell anyone, not even the group. Okay, you promise?" I explained once we stopped at my parents' vault. He nodded, looking interestingly at the door before us. I handed Jerik the key that hangs around my neck. Compared to the other vault's key, it is much larger. Jerik turned the key and with a small clank the enormous door slowly creaked open. I stopped and stood there in amazement.

The vault is full of all this wizard money. Really full, the walls are almost hidden. In the center there is a trunk with what looks like runes carved on it.

"So your mother and step-father, back at home, have a vault in London. Why?" Sean asked, open mouthed.

"You can't tell the others, but they are not my real parents. I just found out two days ago. I don't know who my real parents are, or if they are dead, who they were. I was adopted at seven months old." I told him staring transfixed at the trunk.

"Wow, Kati I never knew. Wait, the stuff you told me on the plane. You said…"

"I told you the story I knew growing up. I did not want to tell anyone but.."

"I would not leave you alone here. I am so, so sorry. I should have left. I just…"

"No, it's okay. I don't think I would like it here by myself. Plus, I feel better that I told someone.

I cannot stand the questions that filled my head once I set eyes on that trunk. What's in there? What do those symbols mean? Will it tell me about my parents? Will it tell me who I am? Is all this mine? That money in there must be millions. I can't stand it anymore. I slowly made my way to the trunk, Sean at my side. "Open it please." I said.

He bent and tried to open it, but he could not. He stopped and read something. "It says only a blood relative can open it. I can't; you have to."

I bent beside Sean and lifted the lid. Inside I found an arrange of several things, such as books, papers, cloaks, and a blanket. There is a potion bottle on top with a letter and a jewelry box next to it. I don't want to stay here much longer I feel a lump in my throat and tears in my eyes. I shut the lid, after grabbing a handful or two of coins. The trunk says more. If I put my hand on top and say, 'Shrinkith!' it will shrink. To make it bigger I say, 'Growith!' simple as that.

"Shrinkith!" I said holding my hand on the top of the trunk, and to my amazement the trunk is now shrinking in my grip. I pocketed it and got up feeling as if I could be a mute. I looked at Sean and he nodded. He led the way out of the vault. Stepping out, I wiped a tear out of my eye and got into the cart. Sean must have told Jerik to take us to the entrance because we started moving again.

At the entrance once more I looked at Sean and said, "I hope this place is like the books, because I can really go for one of those ice creams."

"Me too. Are you all right?" he asked, looking very concerned.

"I'll be fine after some ice cream." I said jokingly. "Thanks for staying with me, Sean. I don't know what I would have done without you."


	7. The New Me

On the way to Florean's Ice Cream Shop Sami, Liv, Manda, and Kevin flagged us down. Ben and Matt are nowhere to be found. We found a large round table out on the balcony. I looked over at Sean who glanced back. The look he gave me was as to say, 'You can't keep it a secret for long; they need to know, you need to tell them.'

We all ordered the favorites that did not sound dangerous, like Red Rose Thorns, Dragon's Claws, and Snake Fangs. I tried a safe flavor of Chocolate/Zucchini Bread.

I cannot get the thing in my pocket out of my mind. I was Just thinking, "it comes from my real parents." The people who gave me up for no apparent reason.

It took me a minute to realize everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"I just asked you, 'What do you think of your ice cream?' What's wrong with you?" Sami asked, looking concerned. I glanced at Sean. He gave me the look again. I know I have to tell them. It's now or never. Why can't it be never?

"Alright, I have something big to tell you all. Kevin, you probably don't care, but so what." I went through the story my adopted parents gave me. I told them about the vault and the trunk. Pulling it out I heard Liv give a sympathetic gasp.

"Growith!" I said holding my finger on the spot I held my hand earlier. It grew on the ground. Opening it I saw the potion bottle and note. Taking the letter I read it in my head.

My Dear Katheles,

If you are reading this then your mother and I are dead. There is so much to say and not enough time. Your mother and I love you so very much and because of that love we had to give you up for adoption. Before that we had to change your appearance so the Dark Lord would never find you. This potion shall bring you to your original state. We did this because of your gift. The Dark Lord finds you a threat to him. You may see other things in here like Maridith's jewelry box. Inside is our family crest of the Selvens. Wear it in pride. One cloak is an invisibility cloak and the other is my own. Maridith made you a blanket and the books are our history; our ancestors' books of shadows and other spell books. The papers are real and are to be kept safe. Pictures are in one of the books. Maridith and I are on the front holding you and your twin brother, Johnothes Gabrial. We love you so much; Johothes will see you at school. He did not poses the same gift you have and the school took him in. good-bye my sweet Katheles Jolyne.

Love always, Anthoni

A brother? A twin brother? Original state? Katheles Jolyne? Selven?

"What is it?" "What's wrong?" "Kati?" Liv, Sami, and Manda asked in unison.

Without a word I reached for the jewelry box. Opening the box I say an oddly familiar bracelet with a crest on it. My crest on it. Putting it on I felt like I belonged, something I have not felt in a very long time.

"Kati?" "Are you okay?" Manda and Sami asked.

"Is she alright?" Kevin asked timidly.

I passed the letter to the center of the table. I don't care who knows. I am more confused, but I'm happy to know something.

Liv grabs the letter and reads it out loud. Once she finished the same questions I asked filled the table.

"Are you going to take the potion?" Sami asks.

I looked at her and nodded my head, 'yes.'

"Should you really do that? What if it does something wrong and you die? It's old, you don't know what it could do," Manda added very depressingly.

"If I die you can all split my things up and keep them to remember me by." I said to joke the mood up a little, did not work.

"Kati!" "That's not funny!" "Don't you dare kid about that!"

"Sorry!" I said, examinating the potion. Should I take it? Why not? Pulling the top off I thought 'Bottoms up!'

The changing in me is not pleasant. It feels like I'm being pulled inside out through my belly button. It's moving down to my feet and up to my head. I am trying to show little, to my friends, of what I really feel, my body says I have head and stomach pains. My eyes say different.

Suddenly it stopped. I found myself kneeling on the ground. No one was around so I quickly move up to my seat. I was soon met by gasps. I couldn't see a thing. Every thing was all blurry. I moved my contacts and realized that I didn't need them any more.

"Kati!" "Oh my..!" "Wow!" "Look at you." "Yeah!" was heard from everyone at the table.

"What? Do I look that bad? I need to use the ladies room. I have to see for myself." I said getting up from my seat. Slowly I moved into the shop and made my way to the ladies room, feeling eyes watching my every move.

In the ladies room I had doubts. 'Alright on the count of three. One, I hope I look good. Two, do I look gross? Three.' I looked up. "Wow" was right. My face had a new clear, smooth, thin look to it and my nose is smaller. My eyes are no longer just brown; they are dark brown with a spot of blue in the right eye and green in the other with a gray rim. My hair is much longer and instead of brown (dyed purple) curly-frizz, I have a deep red with black and white highlights. And it's wavy. That's not it, my whole body has thinned down. I can feel my clothes and shoes are too big for my new form.

I hear the door open and watch Liv, Sami, and Manda walk in. "Kati? Is that really you?"

"Yes.. at least I think so." Have I changed other than my appearance? Am I not the same person I was before?

"I didn't think it would do that much of a difference. To tell you the truth I didn't think it would work." Liv said

"What do you think?" I asked twirling for them.

"I like it." "It's different." "You look great."

"At least I didn't go shopping for robes yet. They wouldn't fit now if I had." We all laughed.

"Speaking of, let's go do what we girls do best. A shopping spree!" Manda said.

We all went in for a group hug and walked out of the ladies room in a happier mood. Out on the deck we finished our ice cream and left. I put the shrunken trunk back in my pocket feeling like a new and better person.


	8. Shopping Spree!

"Ah! Ze Americanz. How niz to sez you." My Olivandor said upon our entering his wand shop. "Yez, Yez! Let'z ztart zhall we? Mizz. Horzt if you pleaze."

Sami walks over to him as a tape measurer starts measuring everything about her, not only how tall she is, but how long her nose is. Liv and I start giggling because we have read this in the Harry Potter books.

Mr. Olivandor takes notice of the tape and shouts, "ztop, ztop, ztop, you ztuped ztring. How many timez must I tell you? Zorry. Get ze otherz."

He turned to look at the thousands of boxes. He walked down a row and came out on the other side holding several boxes, a good twenty or more,

"Ere we go." He handed us each one as Matt and Ben walk in. "You're late!" The measuring tape flies over and starts measuring them. Mr. Olivandor hands them wands too.

We all stand there dumbstruck. "Well, givz em a wave." As we did he took them away and switched them. Again we tried and again he took them away.

Finally he was satisfied with what each of us had. "Good, good, now letz ring you up." We walked up to the counter, wands in hands. "Mizz Horzt; Oak, Hippogriff feather. 8 ½", bezt uzed for tranzfiguration, 3 Galleonz. Mizz Bradley; Cherry, Veela hair. 8", bezt uzed for charmz, also 3 Galleonz. Mizz Zchumann; Willow, Lepercon four leaf clover, 10 ½", bezt uzed for charmz and defenze againzt the dark artz, 3 Galleonz. Mizz Lawrence; black walnut, zilver thiztle, 10" bezt uzed for tranzfiguration and charmz. 3 Galleonz. Mr. Wagner; birch, phoenix feather, 9", bezt uzed for tranzfiguration.3 Galleonz. Mr. Zlivia; elm, dragon heartztring, 11", bezt uzed for defenze againzt the dark artz. 3 Galleonz. Mr. Lichtenberger; maple, unicorn hair, 13" bezt uzed for defenze againzt the dark artz. 3 Galleonz. Mr. Buzik; pine, eagle feather, 12 ½", bezt uzed for charmz. 3 Galleonz. Very good. Good day, nize doin' biznezz with youz."

Walking out I heard Matt asking Ben what had happened to me. Cool, that really inflated my confidence to hear that come from the guy who use to call me stupid, fat, ugly, smelly, bitchy, and well you get the point.

"Okay, next uniforms." Alivia said enthusiastically. "Then the pet shop. Then everything else. Okay? Lets go."

Two by two we went, got measured, and get our new uniforms. I was happy to see they had more than uniforms there. They had other clothes; t-shirts, sweatshirts, jeans, and other. I went and got my uniforms and a whole new word robe. Once everyone had finished there we made our way to the pet shop.

Inside, the noise overwhelming us, we started shopping for the animals we each desired. There is so many to choose from. I think I will get an owl and a kitten.

Toads? No. Tats? No. Snakes? Ohh I wouldn't mind having one of those, but I am going to be staying with a bunch of girls. They may not like a snake in the room. That's a no then. Pigeon? No. I wonder which guy I will be with? Cats? Here we go. Owh! I love them all.

One little kitten walks up to the edge of the cage, to where I am. It is black all over but for a spot on its nose and tip of its tale. Slowly I bend down and pick it up. It's a boy and I want him. Now for and owl.

I pass Sami and Manda at the fish tank. They are making faces at the fish. There is a sign that says, "Owls up the tower." I make my way to the stairs and walk up to the tower.

At the top I find myself surrounded by owls of every kind. Big, small, black, brown, white, fat, skinny. None of there really look like me. Not literally. They don't look like what I am looking for. Leaving I spot the one. Snowy white at first but when it turns it looks like a hawk. She is beautiful. With my new friends I make my way down to take them to our new home.

At the counter I find Liv with a calico cat. She already has two back home. Amanda has an owl. It's auburn color. Sami has a few gold fish. I thought so, she would be allergic to anything else. Matt has an eagle owl. Ben had a barn owl. Sean has a white cat. Kevin has an orange cat.

I get up to order and I see a snake sitting on the counter. "50 off, too small." He's about 6-7". I will buy him. I will give him a home. The girls will just have to get over it.

I left with three new friends. Prudence ( Prue) the owl, Shadow the kitten, and Iota (Ota) the small snake. I also got a band on Prue that is a tag of who she is and who I am. Shadow got a spiked collar with a tag. Ota got a new small home with a small tree and rock. They all got food and a caring owner.

"Let's get brooms." Manda calls out.

"Okay, let's go." Liv said as she walks. Finally we find it. The broom on display is " The Fire Bird 3000 XZ." 2000 Galleons. Wow that's expensive. "That's a lot for a broom." Liv said with disgust. "Let's find something cheaper."

I don't know, I have this money from my real parents. Should I treat myself to the broom in the display? I really like it. It's dark colored wood, with an even end, and etched in silver, it has the name on the handle. Yes, I think I will buy it. With out anyone realizing I went to the desk and asked for the Fire Bird 3000 XZ. The sales lady gave me the broom wrapped up. I paid her and went to help Amanda and Kevin look for their brooms.

As we all walked out, with our new brooms all wrapped up, Liv says, "Next, books." We followed her.

Everyone had so much new things that we had to put our things in the shopping carts. They are carts that float behind us as we walk.

Looking at the book list each of us got we found we needed:

Transfiguration 5th year

Hogwarts a history

Potions book set (1-5)

Herbology

Defense against the Dark Arts

I wonder what kind of extra interesting books they have there? Maybe they have novels; that would be nice.

It's a little crowded in here but we find help to get all our books. I trail off as the helper goes up the second floor for eight books of transfiguration 5th year. I am in a small row of books about crystal ball and tealeaf readings. I back up to get a better look at a higher shelf and bump into someone. I almost fall over but this guy helps me stay standing.

"Oh my, I am sooo sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"Hey, it's cool. No harm done." He replies casually. He is really cute. He is around 6'2" tall, not too skinny he has muscles, shaggy dark, dark brown hair, very tan, deep brown/gray eyes, and a scar on his right eyebrow. He maybe Mexican or something like that. "Just be more careful around Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I guess I really….. Wait, how did you know I was going to Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Your friends and your books. 'Hogwarts a history,' it was not that hard to figure out." He said. Starting to walk away he manages to say, "See you at school." He was right I was holding the book 'Hogwarts a history' but how did my friends give away we are going to Hogwarts?


	9. A New Name

Later on, as we walked back to the hotel, the next day, after we already stopped and got our potions kits, cauldrons, gloves, quills, and parchment. I still could not get this mystery man out of my mind. I decided to tell the girls. Liv's first thought was that it was Harry Potter. "It can't be Liv." I explained.

"Why not?" she protested.

"One, he was Mexican or something. Two, his scar was on is eyebrow and not in the shape of a lightning bolt. Three, he was really tall, isn't Harry short? Last four, he had brown/gray eyes not green."

"Oh, well, so he was hot?" she recovered.

"Well, ya. I think he is a student because he told me he would see me at school. Maybe I will just never see him again. Oh well." I said thinking about going to Hogwarts. It's like a dream; something you can't truly do. "Hey think about it; we are going to Hogwarts tomorrow. How cool is that?"

"Actually 8hrs. 27min. to be exact." Sami mentioned.

"Well I feel we should all get a good nights rest then. I say everyone in bed in half an hour. That gives Sami and myself a few min. to take showers. You two can take them tomorrow morning. I will set the alarm for 6:00am. Everyone okay with that?" Liv is on the ball tonight; well, except for the mystery man thing.

"Sounds good to me. I will go say good night to Kevee. See you in a few." Amanda rushed out of the room.

"Sure, I get the shower first." Sami ran for the bathroom.

"Well, I'm okay with it but I think I will get a cup of hot tea before I hit the sack." I said as I walked to the door. "Your want something Liv?"

"No, I'm good. See you before bed time." She replied.

On my way down the stairs I almost fell over an orange cat that ran under my feet. A girl with bushy brown hair ran after it calling, "Come here Crookshanks, come to mommy." The name of the cat makes me think for a moment. For some strange reason I feel that I just saw Hermonie Granger, from the Harry Potter books……yeah right, and I can breath under water and fly.

The next morning we all met up for breakfast before heading out to school for the first time .we all had a great big meal. After which we sat around the fireplace waiting for Dumbledore to arrive.

I sat in a large bean bag in front of the fireplace. I stared at the memorizing flames move up and down. I noted that everyone was silent, probably thinking about school, friends, family, or what not. I was thinking of how much my life has changed already. How much more will it change?

Our silence came to an end when someone yelled, "Harry, is Crookshanks down there with you?" I could just see Liv's expression of excitement, but she was thinking it could be just someone else. That changed when the guy yelled back, "No Hermonie." Liv snapped her head around so fast and started looking around frantically.

She slowed down when Dumbledore arrived, but did not stop looking. Dumbledore told us to go get all our stuff to leave for the train. "Because it will be a fun experience to ride the train: plus you may meet new people."

As we started to leave to get our things Dumbledore asked me to stay for a moment. "Yes Professor?" I asked.

"Miss Schumann, I have observed that you don't look like your "usual" self today. I was wondering if you have visited your parents vault? The vault that the key around your neck belongs to." Dumbledore never misses a step (well at least according to the Harry Potter books.)

"Yes, I have Professor." I told him wondering if I should tell him more or does he already know?

"So, Miss Selven or Miss Schumann, which would you like to be known as? Also, Kati or Katheles?" He asked.

Well, I had not thought about that before now. "I would like to use my true name but have Kati as a nick name. You know short for Katheles. Is that alright?" I figured that would be good; I don't know, if people called me Katheles, would I answer them?

"Of course it is alright, Kati Selven. I shall present you as, Katheles or Kati Selven; how does that sound?" He asked. It seems like he is really trying not to offend me by calling me the wrong name.

"That is perfect, Professor." I answered happily; yet I wonder what my adoptive parents would think about that change?

"Thank you for clearing that up for me. You can go get your things." He said reliving me of being in his presence alone.


	10. New Friends

About a half hour later we all have seats on the train. The guys and Manda are in one room and Sami, Liv, and I in the one next door.

I told Liv and Sami about what Dumbledore talked to me about. "So we can't call you Kashew anymore?" Sami asked. I get nick names for everything I am in; for my dance team I am known as Shoemacker and in cheerleading I am just Shoe, both a spin on my last name…well before I knew I had a different last name. Then there is Kandy, I got that from the way I acted when I got a sugar buzz.

Before I could respond an enormous toad came into our compartment. Sami and Liv started screaming. I jumped on the seat to find something to put the little guy in. As I pulled on a small box that I found, something starts to fall on my head. Someone behind me holds the stuff from falling and helps me down. I start to say thanks but as I turn to see who had helped me I could not say anything but, "Hey, it's you. Your the guy from the book store."

"Yes I am. Nice to see you again." he replied.

As my senses came back to me I realized he was not alone. Two other guys had come into help Liv and Sami's cries. The other guys took the box from my and grabbed the toad. After the little thing was out of the room we all introduced each other. "This is Alivia or Liv, this is Samantha or Sami, and I am Katheles or Kati." I said

"This is Jessie, Mic, and I am Alex." My mystery man was solved. His name? Alex.

The guys hung around talking about their past years at Hogwarts. They are all in Gryfindor and in our year. We introduced them to everyone else in the other room. Liv had to ask, it was eating her alive. "Is Harry Potter real?" She blurted out.

Mic looked at her funny like. "Yes, he's real. He's in sixth year. He's an okay guy. A lot of strange things happen around him though."

As Liv and Sami got the 411 on Harry, Alex and I played 20 questions. I started off by asking his full name.

"It's Alexander Lee Nazorenee. Good question, the same for you." He said.

"Okay then, Katheles JoLyne Seleven."

"No way! I know a guy with that last name. His first name is ….."

"John, Johnothes, yes I know. Don't tell him quite yet though, please? He is my brother." I interrupted his shocked reply's only to be met with confusion.

"Wait, he never said he had a sister. All he said was when his parents died at you-know-who's hands he came to live and learn and Hogwarts. He lived in the hospital wing with Madame until he became of age. Bloody Hell, that does not make sense."

"I only just found out my-self. I was adopted in the USA to be protected. We are twins, John and me." I paused for a moment, letting Alex take this all in. "What does John look like? Is he nice?"

"Blimy, I can see in now. You both have the same hair type and your eyes…" as Alex looked into my eyes he got pink in the ears and turned away. "Yeah he' nice, a great friend."

Sensing an uncomfortable environment I said, " Hey what happened to our game? So what are your hobbies?"


End file.
